Twisted and Trapped
by miko-pandax3
Summary: This story is about  girl named Yuri and a boy named Sasuke. These two hate each other's guts, but what is going to happen when they switch bodies? Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters! Those belong to Kishimoto! Please enjoy!  miko
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! It's Miko and thanks for tuning in to my second fanfiction! It really makes me happy! It would make me even happier if you left a review! *wink, wink* Lol anyway enjoy!**

It was a normal day for me, Yuri Mayuki, in Konoha. There were no missions today for team seven, so I just walked aimlessly around the village. I noticed a commotion ahead of me. Curious, I ran up to see what it was. "Sasuke! You like me better than her don't you?" "No, he likes me better!" "You both suck! Isn't it obvious that I'm his favorite?" It was Sasuke and his fangirls. I didn't hate him, but disliked him to the extreme. It wasn't fair that I was stuck on his team. _It should be illegal to have that many fangirls _ I thought. I hated extreme obsession. Who in their right mind would obsess over something like him? I continued walking. I didn't want to be around those creepy stalkers.

*Sasuke's p.o.v.*

_Man, I wish they would quit following me around. Their screaming is getting annoying. _I saw Yuri walk up with a curious look on her face. She knitted her brow and walked away when she saw me. _The only thing more annoying than fangirls is Yuri,the girl who hated me. _I didn't like her too much either. I don't know what it was, but for some reason that girl ticked me off even when she just looked at me. _I really need help getting away from these fangirls. I'm desparate._ I called out to Yuri.

*Yuri's p.o.v.*

I heard shouting coming from behind me.

"Yuri! Yuri I need your help!" I turned around. Sasuke was yelling at me. _Why would he need my help? That crybaby._

"What do you want Sasuke?" he caught up to me with the screaming fangirls behind him.

"Help me get away from these girls!" he yelled frantically.

"Why? Don't you want to get lovey-dovey smoochy-smooch with all of your girlfriends?" I teased.

"If you don't help me, I'll tell the whole village about _that_ from last year!" Blackmail. Fun to give out, but sucky to receive.

"Fine. But what am I supposed to do?" I doubted he could actually come up with something.

"I don't know! Scare them away with your kekkei genkei or something!"

My kekkei genkei was an ocular power. It was called Midori Ryu. (green dragon) When activated my eyes would turn green and my pupils would turn to slits like a tiger's. I could also take on some dragon-like features like claws, horns, and fangs. I could summon dragons and cast powerful genjutsu. But what I thought was the coolest was that I could see through objects. I could look through walls, and use my eyes as like an x-ray if a bone was broken. But I certainly didn't want any obsessive grudges.

"I'm not going to use that! I don't want them to make their obsessive grudges against me!"

"Well what are we supposed to do then?" he asked, flustered.

"Why don't we just use doppelgangers to lure them away while we hide?" wasn't that simple enough?

"Why didn't I think of that?" we both ran into an alley and made split versions of ourselves. We quickly scaled the walls as the screaming fangirls chased after the doppelgangers. We both sighed in relief.

"Don't make me do that ever again! You make me angry enough as it is, and if it wasn't for blackmail I wouldn't even do this!" I didn't like helping that wuss.

"I didn't like it either, you know! I was just desparate!" he ranted. _Whatever. You can't do anything by yourself, can you?_

"Now, since that problem is solved I'm leaving." I left him in my dust. **(miko: ?)**

*Sasuke's p.o.v.*

After Yuri left, I had wandered to the training grounds. _Now I have some peace._

"Sasuke!" a familiar voice called. _Oh no _I thought. "Sasuke! I'm gonna take you down right here right now! Believe it!"

"Leave me alone, chicken." _And just when I had some peace. Stupid Naruto._

"Who are you calling a chicken?" he screamed.

"Who do you think? You're the only one here." _Idiot._

"That's it! I'm not gonna hold back!" his face got red with anger.

"And you were holding back all those other times I beat you?" I smirked.

"Now I'm really gonna pummel you!" It was fun to see how angry he got when you teased him.

"Alright, I'll fight you. But I don't think you are going to like it very much."

*Yuri's p.o.v.*

I was walking down the street towards my house when I saw Akamaru running towards me. Kiba was running after him.

"Akamaru! Get back here!" The little dog jumped right into my arms. I stroked his soft fur. "Aka-! You found her! Hey Yuri, I was looking all over for you!" Kiba has been my best friend since the beginning of our academy days.

"You've been looking for me?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah! I checked your house and you weren't there! But come on I have something to show you!" he shouted excitedly.

I carried Akamaru while I ran after Kiba. He stopped in front of a new restaurant.

"Look!" he pointed to the sign. It said: Grandfather Yi's Traditional Style Meat Bar.

"OH!" Our eyes glistened with tears of joy. Drool dribbled from the corner of our mouths. Being part canine, Kiba loved meat. But I, even if I wasn't part canine, loved meat to the worlds end.

"I've been saving up my money so we could go to this place!" Kiba said bouncing up and down.

"No way! I had no idea this place was here!" I yelled.

"Yeah! And I'm gonna pay for you too!"

"Thank you so much Kiba! You are the bestest friend I could ever have!" My eyes sparkled toward him.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" we both ran into the small shop.

*Sasuke's p.o.v.*

I looked at the now beaten up Naruto on the ground. "I told you, you weren't going to like it."

Naruto cursed under his breath. "I'm gonna get you next time Sasuke! Believe it!" he screamed and then ran away.

_At least it's peaceful now._

"Sasuke-kuuuun!" it was Sakura's squeaky voice. _Damn! So close! _

I turned my head back to look at her. "What do you want, Sakura?"

"Well, Ino is going to have a party, and I was wondering if you could go with me." I started walking in the other direction. _Every other second! Is everyone going to bother me?_

"I hate those kind of things. Pointless." I left her standing there disappointed. Thank god she wasn't following me. I started on my way home.

"Wait! Sasuke! Will you hang out if it's only me?" She came running after me.

"No! Just leave me alone!" she stopped again, but with even more disappointment on her face. I ran towards my house.

*Yuri's p.o.v.*

Kiba and I walked out of the meat bar with our eyes filled with tears of joy and our stomachs bulging.

"That was the best meat I have ever tasted in my life! It was like an angel's wings!" I said sparkling.

"I have to agree! It was like being fed heavan's meaty tears!" Kiba said, also sparkling.

We were tra-la-la-ing our way through the street and I stopped when I spotted Sasuke. My mood suddenly soured. He didn't look too happy either. I smirked. I wondered about what could possibly be ruining his day.

"Yuri! Come on! I wanna go to Ino's party!" Kiba dragged me along.

*Sasuke's p.o.v.*

All I wanted was a little peace and quiet. I walked down the street towards my house with my brow furrowed and a big frown on my face. I got the chills as I felt someone staring at me. I turned around to find Yuri looking at me with a big smirk on her face. _Is she laughing because she can tell I'm wallowing in misery? That evil demon from hell! _Kiba dragged her along and I continued down the road to my house in an even worse mood, if that's even possible. _All I want is rest. Is that too much to ask for?_

**Okay! This is where I will end the first chapter! I'm sorry if nothing exciting has happened yet! . I promise for more excitement in the next chapter! Please keep reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, not much happened in the last chapter so I will try to make more stuff happen. Everyone good? Okay! Enjoy!**

*Sasuke's p.o.v.*

I finally got home only to find it was infested with crying fangirls. _Dammit! Not them again! _

"S-sasuke! Where did you go?" said a crying fangirl. I tried to hide behind another building but a girl saw me.

"Sasuke! You came back just for me?" this one was crying tears of joy. _Please save me._

"You think he would come back for you? He's going with me to Ino's party!"

Ino stepped up. "Since it's my party, he's going with me!" _They're acting like I belong to them!_

"I'm not going with any of you! I'm not a toy you can just decide to take with you! I have my own thoughts and feelings too!" I shouted. It's pretty stupid to act like those girls were. Maybe being around Yuri was less excruciating than fangirls. Nope, she's still worse. Tormenting me through the years.

"But Sasuke! We love you! But I love you the most!" these girls were all thick-headed. They all started arguing about who loved me the most, so I took the chance to escape. _Where can I go that's peaceful? I know!_

*Yuri's p.o.v.*

"Hey, Kiba? When does Ino's party start?" I asked. I kind of didn't want to go an obsessive fangirl's house. I was afraid of what I would find inside.

"Around 7 pm." he replied. _Where is he dragging me to then? It's only 4 o'clock._

"Where are we going?" It felt like he was trying to include me in something I probably didn't want to do.

"We're going to Ino's. I told you already. She told me to come early to help set up." I knew it. He didn't even tell me about setting the party up.

"I've got to go home first. Um, there is something I have to do." I lied. I know I would feel bad later, but helping people just wasn't fun.

"Oh, all right. Just hurry up okay?" he and Akamaru ran ahead. I started my way home. I usually don't go home until it's way late. Usually people would tell me my parents would worry, but I didn't have any. I didn't go to my clan for help either. They originated in Sunagakure, but my parents moved here, then died on a mission.

I walked up my front steps and went to open the door, but something caught my attention. The window was wide open. _Did I forget to close that when I left?_ I shrugged it off and walked inside. My house was really just a one bedroom, one bath apartment. There wasn't much need for more room. I looked for something to do. I decided to go to my room to read my clan's scrolls about jutsus you could do with my kekkei genkei. I walked in and I looked mortified at what was lying on my bed. It was a sleeping Sasuke. I walked over and pushed him off the bed.

"Aagh! Yuri? What are you doing here?" he asked frantically, now laying on the floor.

"I think I should be the one asking that question! What are you doing in my house?" having to deal with his shenanigans twice in one day was too much.

"I needed somewhere peaceful! Everywhere I went there were always people to bother me! Even my own house was invaded with fangirls! I came here because you're never at home!" he shouted. _Well just make yourself comfortable why don't ya. _I thought sarcastically.

"Well, I'm sorry Sasuke. Please stay as long as you like."

"Really?" he looked stunned.

"No not really! Now get the hell out of my house!" This was supposed to be my quiet place!

"But I have nowhere else to go!" he protested.

"Not my problem! If you don't get out I'll have to make you!" I activated my midori ryu and made a ball of green aura in my hand. It was a new jutsu I read about in my family's scrolls. It was supposed to go into your opponent's mind and cause a ton of emotional stress to the point where they collapse.

"You wanna play rough? Well two can play at that game!" he activated his sharingan and used the chidori. I charged towards him and he towards me. Our jutsu's clashed and we both fell to the floor, knocked out.

I woke up looking at my own sleeping body. _What's going on? _

"What the hell?" I shouted. My body started to stir.

"Why are you yelling now Yuri? And why does your voice sound so masculine?" _Masculine? What am... um... I talking about? _I looked in the mirror and saw Sasuke.

"What the hell is going on? Sasuke is that you in my body?" I shouted angrily.

"What are you talking about? Me in your body?" he opened um... my eyes? his eyes? I am so confused. "Amagawd! Why are you in my body?"

"I'm asking the same question!"

*Sasuke's p.o.v.*

I looked up in disbelief at my body. What was the cause of this?

"What are we going to do?" I shouted, freaked.

"Let's try to do the jutsu thing again!" she said.

"But I can't control your jutsu! And you probably can't control mine! What are we going to do now?" I shouted.

"Let's go to the Hokage and see what he suggests." Yuri answered.

I walked down the street to the hokage's office with Yuri. I had a confused frown on my face. **(miko: something like this? *^*) **She didn't look very happy either. I think she was more angry than confused. We finally got inside. We walked up to the lady at the counter.

"Hello. How may I help you." she asked in a sweet tone.

"We need to see the hokage. It's very urgent." Yuri said strictly.

"Um. Okay he should be in his office." she smiled.

We walked up the stairs to his office. I knocked on his door.

"Come in." he said from inside. We walked in to find Kakashi and the hokage talking.

"Sasuke and Yuri? But you two wouldn't dare be seen with each other." Kakashi said confused.

"What do you need?" asked the hokage.

"We're in a bit of a predicament." said Yuri.

"We need help." I said.

"'We'? Certainly you need help. You two are going loony! Or is it me?" said Kakashi.

"What kind of help?" asked the hokage.

"Well, we kind of switched bodies." explained Yuri. "See this beautiful body over here? It's mine and he's stuck in it. And I'm stuck in this thing!" she made a disgusted face. I slapped her on the head.

"How in the world...?" said the hokage.

"We don't know either! What are we supposed to do?" I shouted.

"Well, the best we could do is research this and wait it out. For now you will have to live in each other's bodies. But could you tell me if there was anything that could of caused this?" he said.

"Well, I tried to attack him with a jutsu that causes emotional stress to the mind, and he attacked me with his chidori." said Yuri.

"You two could have killed each other!" screamed Kakashi. We were going to get a lecture very soon.

"Did you try to do the same thing to change back?" asked the hokage.

"We aren't used to using each other's power yet. If we tried something like that it would be hectic." said Yuri.

"Hmm... We'll have to research then wait. Make sure no one knows you switched. Also, it would be best if you stayed close to each other." said the hokage.

"You can't do each other's jutsus? How are we supposed to do missions? We are going to have to do D rank again." said Kakashi.

"That's not entirely true. We may not be able to do each other's jutsus, but we can use basic ones that everyone can use. And we always have taijutsu." I said.

"Well, I need to talk to Kakashi. You may leave. I'll tell the researchers afterwards." said the hokage.

We left the building. The counter lady waved as we left.

"Oh! I forgot!" yelled Yuri. "You need to go with Kiba to Ino's party!"

"What? I don't want to go to any party!" I yelled back.

"You have to! It would disappoint him if you didn't!"

"Well if I have to go, you do to!" I shouted.

"Fine!"

It was about six o'clock when a whole bunch of my fangirls came rushing up. I flinched, then realized they were going after Yuri. I snickered.

"Sasuke! Please go with me to Ino's party!" one yelled.

"No! Go with me Sasuke!" squealed another.

Yuri stood there, her eye twitched.

"Sorry, I can't go with any of you. I'm already going with someone." she said, calming down.

"Whaaaat? With who?" they all squealed. Yuri looked at me. _Oh no. She's not gonna..._

"I'm going with Yuri, see?" she said. _Crap!_ I face palmed. "Isn't that right, _Yuri_?"

"Y-yeah, I guess." I replied.

"What? But you two hate each other!" they screamed. "What if they were in love this whole time? What if they were sitting under a bloomed cherry tree next to a lake in the sunset... KISSING?"

Yuri and I looked at them mortified.

"Sorry, we need to go." Yuri pulled me away from the crying fangirls. "Sasuke! I don't want to deal with those fangirls, so will you go out with me?"

"What?" I asked, mortified.

"It will only be play! It's the best way to get away from those fangirls! I can't put up with thier obsession over you! Plus the hokage said we had to stick together anyway!" she pleaded.

"Fine." she dragged me off to Ino's house.

*Yuri's p.o.v.*

We walked inside. Kiba saw us and started yelling.

"Where have you been Yuri! I told you I needed help setting up!"

"I-!" I looked at Sasuke and hit him on the shoulder. "Answer him!" I whispered.

"Er. I was busy." Sasuke said.

"Well come help me then!" Kiba shouted back. Sasuke went over to help him. I heard a high pitched squeal, I cringed.

"Sasuke! You actually came for me!" Ino screamed and glomped my shoulder.

"I didn't come for you!" I shouted. "I came, er, because Yuri, my _girlfriend_, came."

Sasuke glared at me. "Whaaat! You have a girlfriend Sasuke? And her?" she burst into tears.

"Yuri! You're going out with him? He's a self-centered emo jerk!" yelled Kiba. Sasuke's eye twitched.

"T-that's right." he said, trying to control his anger.

An hour later, the house filled up. Only I had a big problem. I really had to use the bathroom. _Must not use bathroom... _This was going to be a big problem.

*Sasuke's p.o.v.*

_Oh my god I seriously have to go! But I can't in a girl's body! That would be gross! _I looked over at Yuri. It looked like she was suffering the same predicament.

**Okeys! This is where I will end it for now! I got lots of Sasuke's point of view in this time! The first ch had less of his p.o.v. See you next time! And please reveiw!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! We left off at Ino's party! Please review and enjoy!**

*Sasuke's p.o.v.*

The need to go to the bathroom was worsening. I could barely hold it in. I decided to talk to Yuri to see if it was okay to _go _in her body.

"Um. Yuri?" I asked. She looked at me with a face saying, I'm trying to hold it in!

"Yeah?"

"Can I go to the bathroom? I really need to go." I pleaded.

"I need to go too." she sighed. "I guess I'll let you if you let me in your body. Just don't do anything _perverted _in it, or else I shall humiliate you to the worlds end!"

"Wouldn't think of it." I replied bluntly.

"Good. Now hurry up 'cause I have to go too!" she shouted.

I hurried to the bathroom.

*Yuri's p.o.v.*

_He had better be telling the truth. _I thought while I watched him scurry away. I stiffened when Ino sat next to me.

"Soooo..." she scooted closer. "Now that _she _is gone you can actually have some fun." she took one finger and gently brushed it against my face. I shivered. _Creepy!_

I crossed my arms and sighed. I needed to convince her to leave me alone. "I'm sorry Ino, but I really like Yuri." I looked over at her and she smirked. I stared in terror. _What is she-! _My thoughts were cut off when she gave me a big wet kiss.

EW! EW! EW! EW! EW! EW! EW! EW! EW! EW! EW! EW! EW! Was all my brain could think at the moment. I pushed her off and almost barfed.

"You know you liked it." she whispered seductively. _Oh hells no I didn't!_

*Sasuke's p.o.v.*

I walked out of the bathroom. I could tell I was blushing furiously.

"Hey, Yuri? You're beet red. What's wrong?" asked Kiba.

I looked at him shocked. "Oh. What? N-nothing's wrong. I think you're i-imagining things K-kiba!" I tried my best to cover it up. I looked over to find Ino kissing Yuri in my body. My face dropped.

"Okay then?" Kiba answered confused. "Let's go." He dragged me over to the food table. _Just when she told me not to do anything in her body... _I looked over at her and glared.

*Yuri's p.o.v.*

I saw Sasuke glaring at me. _Oh crap! Did he see Ino kissing me? _I shoved off Ino trying to pounce on me again and walked over to him.

"Come here!" I whispered in his ear. He followed with a stare demanding an explanation.

"What was that all about with Ino?" he asked angrily.

"She jumped on me! I freaked! It wasn't my fault! Please forgive me!" I pleaded.

He closed his eyes and sighed. "Fine. But watch out for those girls and don't let it happen again." he opened his eyes and looked down. Then looked up at me smirking. "You didn't make it huh?"

I looked at him confused and looked down. _Ew gross! I wet myself! Must've been Ino's scariness! _"Gross!" I shouted.

He just laughed. "Here I'll take you to my house and get you a new pair of pants." He dragged me out of the crowded house.

*Sasuke's p.o.v.*

I took Yuri to my house snickering the whole way. Ino must've really freaked her out. I took her inside. We walked into my room and I started searching my dresser drawer. I pulled out some clean pants and boxers.

"Here." I said handing them to her. She took them and reluctantly walked into the bathroom.

I let my mind wander. _I wonder if the fangirls will actually leave her alone... I knew my body was smexy but I never knew it was this smexy... _**(miko: x3) **_When will we turn back?_

She came out of the bathroom.

"I'm going home." she said. A thought abruptly entered my mind.

"Wait! Wouldn't it be weird if people saw us going to each other's houses? Plus we would have to switch houses in the morning to get our clothes. Why don't we just switch houses now? I'll stay at yours and you can stay at mine. It'll make things simpler and cause less suspicion." I suggested.

"Hmm... Maybe you're right. But I don't know where anything is! I've never been to your house! You probably know where everything is in my house since you sneak in all of the time." she glared at me.

"It was only that one time! But I'm not a wuss and can find everything on my own!" I shouted back.

"Whatever. Just show me where everything is." she pouted. _Her pouting is kind of cute... Wait! That's my body! What's wrong with me?_

I gave her a tour of my house and she scanned everything curiously.

"Okay I'm going to your house now." I said walking out the door.

"See ya." she said. I watched as she spaced on the couch. _Cute! Wait, what? Gawd that's my body! _I slammed the door shut.

*Yuri's p.o.v.*

I walked to Sasuke's room while thinking. _Jeez, what's wrong with Sasuke? It feels like I'm forgetting something. _I brushed off the thought and went to sleep.

- **(miko: I think from now on this will mean night has passed...)**

I woke up feeling extra cheery. _What's wrong with me? Something is definitely off... _The thought lingered, then I remembered I had training today. I got dressed and went on my way.

*Sasuke's p.o.v.*

I woke up feeling really pissed. I don't know what my problem was but it felt like the whole world was against me. It was more doom and gloom than usual. I put on some clothes, then screamed about how they don't match and I needed new ones! _Gawd! What's wrong with me today? _I slammed the door as I went off to training. I ran into Kiba on the way.

"Hey, Yuri." he said cheerily.

"What?" I snapped back.

"Jeez! I was just saying hi! What's wrong with you today?"

"Nothing! Everything is just FINE AND DANDY!" I shouted the last three words.

"Umm... okay. I'm gonna go train with my team now." he ran off. _Thank god he's gone! I have such a bad headache! _I wasn't sure I could stand the rest of this day.

I reached the meeting point. Everybody was there except for Kakashi, as usual. Sakura was rambling to Yuri, and Naruto was challenging her. _They're both getting pretty fucking annoying. _

"OH MY GOD! WILL YOU BOTH JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. Sakura stuck her tongue out at me and Naruto stared at me trying to figure out what was wrong. Yuri walked over and looked me in the eye. She was curious about what was wrong too. I just glared at her. _Get out of my face! _I shouted in my head.

She looked at me wide-eyed. "Uh oh." was the only thing she said. Everyone looked at her confused.

"What's the matter Sasuke?" Sakura and Naruto asked.

"Uh. Nothing I just remembered I needed to go to the store later." she replied. I was feeling crappier by the second. Suddenly Kakashi showed up. He was about to give his routinely speech about why he was late, but I shot him a deathly glare saying 'Shut up already, or DIE' Yuri whispered something in his ear. He just nodded. She grabbed me by the arm and pulled me away from everyone.

"Where are you going Sasuke-kuuun?" cried Sakura. Yuri just ignored them and continued to drag me.

"Where are you taking me?" I shouted.

"You've got a headache? Mood issues? Well I'm gonna fix 'em." she replied. _This had better be good._

*Yuri's p.o.v.*

I knew exactly what was wrong with Sasuke. I can't believe I forgot. I was dragging him back to my house. We entered the living room and I shoved him onto the couch.

"Sit right there for a second." I went to the bathroom cabinet. I found some headache medicine and took the right dosage out. I went to the kitchen and got a glass of water, then went back to the living room and gave it to Sasuke. "Take it. It'll make you feel better."

He reluctantly took the medicine and I dragged him into the bathroom. "Go." I ordered.

"What do you mean go?" he shouted.

"I mean go pee. This is really important." I replied.

*Sasuke's p.o.v.*

I reluctantly followed her orders. Only, I freaked when I saw this red, gooey stuff in my underwear.

"OH MY GOD! YURI WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?" I was bleeding. Only in the wrongest of places. "I'M BLEEDING! AND A LOT! I'M GONNA DIE!"

"I knew it." she said from behind the door. "Wait there, I'll be right back."

_What's going on?_ Tears started to fall from my eyes. Oh lord, let me live! _Too much stress! Stupid girly hormones! _Yuri came back with fresh underwear and some pad thingy.

"Relax." she said, handing me the pad. "You're only having a period, that's nothing to worry about. Here, I'll show you how to put one on."

She calmly explained this stuff for me. I was still in tears and I felt stupid for it.

We later left the house, but I was still a little teary.

"Come on." she said. "I'll get you some chocolate ice cream." I thought it would be useless, but in fact it helped a lot.

**Yay! I can write another chapter! I'm ending it here for now... Please Review! x3 I just had to put in the period thing!**


	4. Special: TnT The Happy Dango Show!

**Yo! Sup? Well, sorry for the lack of updates, but my computer seems to be malfunctioning at the moment. To make up for it, I have decided to put up this 'special' chapter. An interview with the character and a pokemon short! Thanks to my friend's computer, I am able to write this. Thanks so much to those that left reviews! It makes me really happy! Please enjoy!**

"Hello! This is Miko and welcome to the very first edition of The Happy Dango Show! Where the fun never ends and the ground is the limit! We're here with the main characters Yuri Mayuki and Sasuke Uchiha! Now will you two share your thoughts about how the story is coming along?"

Sasu: 'The Happy Dango Show'? What the hell is that even supposed to mean?

Miko: I just needed something random, okay? Let's move on. Yuri, what are your thoughts?

Yuri: Well, it is very much like that saying, "Don't judge someone until you've walked a mile in their shoes" but considering I've literally walked over one mile in his shoes, I can still accurately judge him as a complete idiot. Also, it is highly annoying to constantly see the face of the one you dislike most. Therefore, I judge the story a complete failure.

Miko: Harsh. Well Sasuke, there's a rumor going around that you have a crush on Yuri. What do you have to say to that?

Sasu: …! W-what are you talking about? T-that is completely ridiculous! O/_/O

Miko: Uh huh… Any other thoughts?

Sasu: Well, I hate the whole period thing. Who the hell decided girls have to bleed so much all of the time?

Hidan: That would be Jashin-sama.

Yuri/Sasu: Who the hell are you?

Miko: That's Hidan. He works for the Akatsuki.

**Story time with Hidan! ^-^**

Hidan: I'll tell you the story of why girls have periods. Once there was a time when it was very peaceful. Jashin-sama had a beautiful girlfriend. They lived very happily together and nothing could possibly tear them apart. But one day, a new king appeared before the land. His name was Michael Jackson. Jashin-sama's girlfriend, Billie Jean, was immediately infatuated with the King of Pop. Jashin-sama was enraged, and Michael didn't even like her. He tried to apologize using song '_Billie Jean is not my lover, she's just a girl who thinks that I am the one~' _But Jashin-sama was still angry. He decided to forgive the King of Pop, but he had punished his girlfriend with a monthly, excruciating pain followed by five days of blood. He had also added much pain to give birth. Then, he gave this 'Curse' to the rest of woman-kind as a warning to 'Never cheat on your Beloved or you'll suffer the consequences of Jashin!' And that is the story.

Miko: I'm appalled! He didn't cuss! Not even once!

Hidan: What do you mean I didn't f****** cuss? I'm not some d*** cussing machine!

Miko: Awright, moving on. Neji, please come join us.

Neji: Yes?

Miko: What do you think of a possible SasuYuri pairing?

Neji: … That is an Impossible pairing. Yuri-san is way too strong to be with that pig-headed idiot.

Sasu: Hey!

Miko: Okeys, how about the Zutara pairing?

Neji: Zutara… that is the second best pairing I've ever heard of.

Miko: WHOOT! Wait, what's the first?

Neji: o/_/o

Naru: My turn! My turn! When's it gonna be my turn?

Miko: Naruto, you were supposed to come in during the next edition. -_-' (if there is one)

Naru: Awww…. But Miko-chan!

Miko: Sorry Naruto, but I said there would be a pokemon short. Here we go!

**Narrator's view**

Naruto sent out Sasuke!

Sasu: WTF?

Miko sent out Yuri!

Yuri: Hi-yaaah!

Yuri used protect!

Sasuke ignored orders! Sasuke used Fire Blast!

The opponent's Yuri protected itself!

Yuri used Rain Dance! It started raining!

Sasuke is loafing around!

The rain continues to fall…

Yuri used Attract!

Sasuke became infatuated with the opponent's Yuri!

Sasuke is immobilized by love!

The rain continues to fall…

Yuri used Waterfall!

A critical hit! It's super effective!

Sasuke lost 99/100 HP!

Sasuke is immobilized by love!

Naru: Sasuke! You Idiot!

The rain continues to fall…

Yuri used waterfall!

Oh no! Sasuke fainted!

Miko got $1500 for winning!

**The end.**

**Yuri: PWND!**

**Sasu: Shut up!**

**Hidan: No offense, but you Fainted? HAHAHA! You need to man up! Wait did I say no offense? I meant totally offensive!**

**Sasu: Shut up!**

**Miko: That's all the time we have for today! Thank you for joining us! I do not mean to offend in any way! R.I.P. Michael!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters! I do not own Pokemon or any of its moves!**


	5. Chapter 4

Hey peeps I'm back! We left off when Sasuke had a period and Yuri got ice cream! x3 Enjoy! Again, special thanks to those who left reviews! It makes me feel all bubbly inside! ^-^

*Yuri's p.o.v.*

It seemed that Sasuke had calmed down after eating the ice cream. Mow I didn't have to deal with a hormonal teenage girl. I grabbed his hand and dragged him down the street back to the training grounds.

"Where are we going, Yuri?" he asked.

"Back to training. I told Kakashi I'd take you back when you calmed down." His grip on my hand tightened. I guess he didn't want to go back to Naruto and Sakura.

"Do we have to go?" he whined as he walked behind me.

"Yeah. We need to learn how to do each other's jutsus so we can turn back, remember?" I replied.

"… yeah." He dragged his feet.

We got back to the training grounds to find a surprise. We were training with Might Guy's team. I saw Sakura fighting Tenten, Naruto getting brutally beat by Lee, Kakashi ignoring Guy while he ranted, and a bored Neji. My eyes sparkled. _Neji is here too? He is so awesome! I love him! But I'm stuck in Sasuke's body… _I looked down sadly, then heard a scream from a certain pink-haired girl.

"Sasuke and Yuri are holding hands!" she screeched. I quickly let go of Sasuke's hand. I had forgotten that I was holding it. Kakashi and Neji looked up in surprise. Everyone else ignored her. My heart jumped whin I say Neji walking over.

"Hey, Uchiha! You want to fight? I'm bored." He said.

I couldn't breathe. _Neji was actually talking to me! Well Sasuke that is._

"O-oh, um, y-yeah." I felt like such a dork stuttering like that.

I got into my batlle position. I panicked. I still didn't have any special jutsus to use! I watched as Neji got into his battle. The sunlight hit him just right! His skin glowed and his eyes shone like opals!

My tongue slipped. "You're so… hot!" I stared at him. He looked at me confused and slightly disgusted with a hint of satisfaction. _I did not just say that out loud! _"Umm… at battling! You're so hot at battling that I have no chance of winning!" I tried my best to cover it up.

"Are you gay, Sasuke?" asked Naruto.

"O-of course not!" I shouted back. "I'm just a little out of it, that's all!"

"Sasuke can't battle! He's sick!" Sakura tackled me. "Yuri! You battle Neji instead!"

*Sasuke's p.o.v.*

Sakura stuck her tongue out as she said it. I looked over at Neji. He was staring at me with a slight blush on his face. _Creepy!is it possible he likes Yuri? It's obvious that Yuri likes him… _my heart sank. _Wait, why do I feel down? _I decided to fight him. I wasn't about to let some Hyuuga beat me.

I glared at him. "Hurry up and fight." For an odd reason, I felt anger towards him.

He looked at me, blushed, and got into a fighting stance. I rolled my eyes. I charged at him. I made three doppelgangers to jump behind him and attack. He defeated them, then blocked my attack. I kept attacking, but he only blocked.

"Fight back already!" I yelled. I had managed to punch him in the face.

"Wait!" yelled Yuri. I had punched him right into a tree. Yuri and Tenten ran over to him.

"Neji! Are you okay?" they both yelled.

"Wait, Sasuke why do you care?" Tenten asked.

"Oh, umm…" she facepalmed. "Um, he owes me money and can't pay it if he's hurt?" Neji looked at her funny.

"Uh, I'm fine. " he said.

Kakashi interrupted. "Who wants lunch?"

"What?" Guy shouted. "We need to train! There is no time for lunch! The chuunin exams are coming up!"

"We have plenty of time for that later. Without lunch, we will have no energy for training." Kakashi said.

"Alright! Lee! Whoever gets to the ramen bar first wins! You carry Tenten on your back and I'll carry Kakashi! If I lose, I'll do 600 laps around Konoha carrying 200 pounds!"

"Alright! Master Guy! A training exercise! Come on Tenten!" Lee shouted.

"No! Go find someone else to carry!"

"Okay! Come on Sasuke!" Lee shouted. Before Yuri could shout in disagreement, Lee had picked her up and started running. She had a horrified look on her face. Guy did the same to Kakashi as he tried to escape.

*Yuri's p.o.v.*

I was on Lee's back while he was running. _Uncomfortable position… _I thought. I said ANNOYING every time he took a step. That got annoying so I switched to LEE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU. I counted the steps it took to get to the ramen bar. There were 6,528.

When Lee stopped, he dropped me. Apparently, Guy got there first. They got all teary eyed and mushy. I stuck out my tongue in annoyance.

"Lee! We made it!" Guy shouted happily.

"Yes, Master Guy! We both made it!" Lee shouted, sparkling.

"I'm so proud of you Lee!" Guy yelled, now also sparkling. Then they both jumped into a very 'youthful' embrace. Still teary eyed. _Oh GAWD! _ I thought in disgust. I walked over to Kakashi who was lying on the ground, either faint from motion sickness, or over flow of GuyxLee moment.

I searched for a stick on the ground. I found one, then started poking him in the stomach with it. He twitched a little, I giggled. I poked him some more until he sat up.

"I would be very appreciated if you would stop that." He said.

Then everyone who decided not to participate in the race came walking up.

"Why do you always do these stupid races?" Tenten asked.

"They are not stupid!" shouted Lee. "They are super important training exercised!"

"That's okay, Lee." Guy said. "Some just aren't as motivated as others. It's just part of youth."

"Oh Master Guy!" shouted Lee, teary eyed once again.

"Oh Lee!" Guy shouted back, in another mushy embrace. Kakashi passed out again.

"Could you guys not do that in public?" Sakura asked.

"They do this every day." Said Neji.

"After a while, you just have to pretend you don't know them." Said Tenten.

I ignored the others and continued to poke Kakashi until he revived.

"I'm hungry! What's the holdup?" yelled Naruto.

"Fine, let's get to eating." Kakashi said.

Everybody had one bowl, except Naruto who had eaten twenty-eight. He found out he didn't have enough money, so everybody acted like they didn't know him and walked off. He was left washing dishes by himself.

~sometime later~

*Sasuke's p.o.v.*

I was walking along, minding my own business when Neji came along.

"Hey, Yuri." He grabbed my hand. "Are you accepting applications for your fan club?"

I looked at him horrified. Fangirls were enough but fan_boys _too? He was totally serious!

Okay! I'm ending it here! I should be able to update sooner now! Thank you xia19222 for letting me use your computer!


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey! My computer is finally back and all fired up! It took a long while, but I'm ready to make lots more now!**

*Yuri's p.o.v.*

I was totally screwed. I had been so focused on learning Sasuke's jutsus that I didn't even realize my funds have gotten down the last 50 dollars. I was looking for odd jobs to pay for the food I would be needing for the next month. Team 7 hadn't had been on any missions recently, and I needed money.

I walked down the spirited streets of Konoha holding a list of jobs in my hand. Most of the places I went to had already hired somebody or were looking for certain attributes in people. _Well I guess everybody needs a job these days... What am I going to do? _I was about to resort to asking Ino for a job at her family's flower shop, when I ran into Naruto.

"Hey, Sasuke! I was looking everywhere for you!" he shouted.

"What do you want, Naruto?" I said in a slightly annoyed tone. I wasn't in any mood for his trouble. Then again, when was I?

"Let's fight! I'm sure I can beat you this time!" he screamed in my ear.

"Not now, Naruto. I'm a little busy." I sighed.

"What's wrong, Sasuke? he asked a little concerned. He saw through me like dirty glass. Hard to see through but still somewhat transparent. (miko: terrible analogy xD)

"I'm just running a little low on money, and I'm looking for a job to keep me going." I replied calmly.

"I can give you some money while you look for a job. I have a lot saved up, but I'm sure it's no problem to let you have some." he suggested.

"That would be great, Naruto, but I don't know when I'd have the money to pay you back."

"Pay me back? Think of it as a gift. That's what best friend's are for right?" he grinned his signature smile.

_I don't think I've ever seen this side to him. Was he always this nice? _"That would be awesome, Naruto!" _Maybe he isn't as annoying and dorky as I thought he was._

"Great! Want me to help you find a job? I know a place that would be perfect!" he jumped excitedly, like a little puppy.

"Thanks. You really are better than I thought." he looked at me a little puzzled, then dragged me down the street.

*Sasuke's p.o.v.*

The memory kept rolling through my mind. I shuddered. Neji. He had asked to be in my fanclub. I backed away carefully, trying to get as far away as possible. He quickly grabbed me and pulled me into a kiss. On the LIPS! _You aren't gay, Sasuke! You aren't gay! You are the great warrior Sasuke! You aren't gay! __**Why are you blushing then? **_"Shut up, evil Inside Voice!" _**But you know it **__**tasted**__** good. Better than the first **__**guy**__** you kissed.**_"Get over that! That time was an accident!" _**But this time wasn't an accident, and you didn't stop until you really thought about who it was you were kissing. **_"I- I was just in shock!" _I need fresh air... _I could feel the blush get stronger.

After my little 'discussion' with my inner-self, I walked to a lake outside of town and rested my eyes a little. _It was just a kiss..._

*Yuri's p.o.v.*

"Where are you taking me?" I asked curiously. He was still dragging me around.

"I thought we could go have lunch at my place first before w go job-hunting." he grinned ear-to-ear.

When we entered Naruto's home, it turned out to be quite the mess. There was a mixture of magazines, scrolls, and clothes in one corner, a potted plant had fallen over leaving dirt scattered on the floor, and empty instant ramen cups were overflowing from what seemed to be the kitchen area.

"I know I have something in here somewhere." he trudged through the trash and ramen cups searching for the cabinet. I decided to explore the rest of his apartment. The bathroom was covered with rags and towels, and the counter was splattered with tooth paste. His bedroom had 6-7 piles of clothes on the floor and on his bed were plenty different scrolls piled on it. _Where does he find room to sleep?_ I pondered that thought for a moment, then moved on. The last room I visited was the living room. there was an occasional cup of ramen or piece of clothing, but it was relatively clean.

"I found something other than ramen!" I heard him shout from the kitchen. I saw him hold up a box that said 'Surreal Cereal'. _What the hell is that supposed to mean? _I made my way to the refrigerator and found a carton of milk. _Expiration date... expiration date... ah! ... 2 months ago..._

"Why don't we go out for lunch, Naruto?" I said awkwardly. "I still have some money left."

"That sounds like a better idea." Naruto laughed bashfully.

*Sasuke's p.o.v.* -sleeping-

_MMM... what is this taste? It's sweet, with an amazing smell... I can't put my finger on it... it seems familiar... _I opened my eyes groggily. I wanted to find out where that taste is coming from. My eyes adjusted, and my heart almost died from shock. Neji was on top of me! Kissing me again! _**You know you love this taste. You want more, I can tell. Heh heh. **_The voice egged me on, but I refused. _I'm a guy! This is so wrong! _(miko: no it's not, sasuke ^^) I got enough strength to push him off of me. "Get the hell off!" He was confused and hadn't realized that I woke up.

"Sorry, I umm... saw you here. I couldn't resist!" Neji shouted.

"How can you kiss a gu-er, girl when they're sleeping?" I shouted angrily.

"Because I love you! Please give me a chance!" he came towards me, I backed away. "Yuri, please? I love you more than anything!" he looked at me hopeless, but when I showed no response he got up close and tried to kiss me again.

"No!" I kicked him into a nearby tree. "Leave me alone!"

He slumped a little, disappointment clearly shown on his face. "Alright, if that is what you truly wish. I know you have had your hopes set on Sasuke all of these years. I truly had no chance. I swear to come stronger, to make it my destiny to defeat him and win your heart." he stood up and walked back toward town. "See you."

I watched him until he was out of my sight, then I sighed as a flopped to the ground. _Wait, he said Yuri liked me this whole time!_

*Yuri's p.o.v.*

"So... full..." said Naruto. I watched him as he dozed off onto the counter top. _Guess I'd better take him home. _I sighed as I paid the last of my money to the restaurant and lifted Naruto on my back. _He's surprisingly light for a guy._

When I got back to his house, I was exhausted. I pushed all the junk off of his bed onto the floor. I was surprised that he didn't wake as I dropped him on the bed. _Must be a heavy sleeper... so tired... It wouldn't hurt to take a nap here, would it? I'm sure Naruto wouldn't mind. _I fell asleep quickly cuddled inside the warm blankets.

THE END!

no not really... thanks for reading and tune in for the next! I've already gotten it written and am working on it right now... -,-


End file.
